VIP Membership
Overview VIP Trial On September 4, 2012 a 'FREE' VIP Membership trial was introduced. In order to get your free 7 day trial you must subscribe to the VIP Membership using a credit card or PayPal account. After your 7 day trial is over your account will be charged the recurring membership fee unless the subscription is canceled beforehand. On November 25, 2013 a second 'FREE' VIP Membership trial was offered. In order to get your free 7 day trial you must subscribe to the VIP Membership Plan. After your 7 day trial is over your account will be charged the recurring membership fee unless the subscription in canceled beforehand. Those that already accepted the previous trial offer are not eligible for the second trial offer. A special reward item, the Seabourn Stalker will also be granted to those that take up this offer. Membership Tiers * VIP Membership benefits were updated on May 31, 2012 to include a tiered reward system. * On July 30, 2013 VIP Membership benefits were updated with increased att/def bonuses. * On August 22, 2013 VIP Membership benefits were updated to include weekly skill points. * On October 3, 2013 VIP Membership benefits were updated to include personal attack & defense bonuses for some tiers. v4= |-| v3= |-| v2= |-| v1= Harbinger of Havoc The Harbinger of Havoc is a unique loot item awarded to long term VIP Members (see membership tiers, above). Upon reaching the Ruby tier you are given one item for free as well as the ongoing option to purchase up to 4 more at a cash price of $99USD each. Unlike normal loot items the attack and defense stats of this item increase each week. Starting from the time of the tiered membership introduction the items attack and defense stats both increase by +1 every week. Harbinger of Destruction The Harbinger of Destruction is a unique loot item awarded to long term VIP Members (see membership tiers, above). Upon reaching the Titanium tier you are given one item for free as well as the ongoing option to purchase up to 4 more at a cash price of $109USD each. Unlike normal loot items the attack and defense stats of this item increase each week. Starting from the time of the tiered membership introduction the items attack and defense stats both increase by +1 every week. VIP Loot VIP Bounty The VIP Bounty is a recurring 2 day event available exclusively to VIP Membership subscribers in which players must collect Mementos to earn mastery rewards and skill points. Weekly Rewards Weekly Rewards are given each Monday as a continuing bonus for maintaining your VIP Membership. Each Weekly Reward can also be purchased from the VIP Membership section of the Marketplace. 2014 Jan = 2013 Dec = |-| Nov = |-| Oct = |-| Sep = |-| Aug = |-| Jul = |-| Jun = |-| May = |-| Apr = |-| Mar = |-| Feb = |-| Jan = 2012 Dec = |-| Nov = |-| Oct = |-| Sep = |-| Aug = |-| Jul = |-| Jun = |-| May = |-| Apr = Renewal Rewards Membership Renewal Rewards were originally given once a month as a benefit for continuing with your VIP Membership subscription. They were later discontinued with the introduction of a tiered membership scheme. Bonus Rewards Like the Renewal Rewards, Bonus Rewards are given on occasion as a benefit for continuing with your VIP Membership subscription. Gallery Subscription hpmod.jpg VIP Membership Plan.png VIP Membership Plan2.png VIP Renewal Reward 1.jpg Category:Marketplace Category:VIP Membership